Ripple
Summary Kano Sazanami is a magical girl in Arc 1. She is a high school student who has become very aggressive towards others due to her family situation. She is prone to getting into fights and prefers to be alone, making others believe of her as a delinquent. While fighting, she is very reckless, charging in headfirst without any form of plan. Despite showing little to no care, she actually does care for others and wants to protect her city. She considers Top Speed her only friend, but is too proud to admit it. When she becomes a real magical girl by playing Magical Girl Raising Project as Ripple, she is mentored by and partnered with Top Speed, and later with Snow White. After the events following her "entry exam", she regularly hangs out with Snow White, emotionally supporting each other. She's later convinced after much trouble by Snow White's new mentor, Pythie Frederica, to train her in combat, martial arts, and developing and using her magic more effectively. Upon discovering Frederica's affiliation with Cranberry, she and Snow White arrest her. Months later, she decides to join the Magical Kingdom, in order to see Snow White again and attempt to help combat the corruption running rampant. She was supposed to be interviewed by 7753, but was instead pulled in as reinforcements in B-City to back up Mana, Hana Gekokujou, 7753, and Archfiend Pam with the mission to apprehend a serious criminal. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C. Low 7-B with magical grenades, possibly 7-B Name: Kano Sazanami, Ripple Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, High School student, Child of Cranberry, Part of the B-City Investigation Team Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (higher than Snow White, especially eyesight), Proficient in CQC and Martial Arts, Weapon Summoning (magic shuriken and kunai), Kunai, Shuriken and Shortsword Mastery, Perfect Accuracy, Homing Attack, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (Isn't hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) | Same, plus Instinctive Reaction Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Fought and killed an Energy Pills-boosted Swim Swim who survived an attack from Cranberry) | Large Town level (Stronger than Rain Pow and stomps Pythie Frederica). Small City level with magical grenades, possibly City level (On the level of a serious Cranberry, because she instantly defeated an enemy who gave a close fight to Marika Fukuroi, who's on par with Cranberry) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) | Same Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | At least Class 50 Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class | Large Town Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (On par with Energy Pills-boosted Swim Swim) | Large Town level (Took continuous hits from Rain Pow. Overcame Kuru-Kuru Hime's ribbons with relative ease) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep) Range: Extended melee range. Dozens of meters with her homing attacks Standard Equipment: Unlimited ammo of Shuriken and Kunai, Shortsword (all magical), magical grenades Intelligence: *'Unmarked:' Decently smart and very adaptable in a fight, capable of analyzing the battlefield *'Post-Unmarked:' Following her months-long training with Snow White, her instincts got far sharper, and her experience increased, to the point of fighting on equal terms with opponents similar to Cranberry. She's cautious of her surroundings at all times, even when resting, and can intercept nearly any attack, and adapt much faster to evolving situations Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into a human and loses all the magical girl advantages. *'Unmarked:' Hot-headed and tends to be easily taunted *'Post-Unmarked:' Has a missing arm and eye Feats: Fought Swim Swim twice and survived both times. She also beat and killed her the second time. During the 2nd fight, she had a missing & bleeding arm, a gouged eye, and was fighting at night with barely any lights on against an intangible enemy, and she still won. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 3/5 *'Durability:' 4/5 *'Agility:' 5/5 *'Intelligence:' 3/5 *'Mental Strength:' 4/5 *'Magic Experience:' 4/5 *'Self-assertion:' 2/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 2/5 *'Magical Potential:' 3/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 2/5 Perfect Accuracy: Ripple’s magic is to always hit a target with any item she throws and manipulate its trajectory. Her magic can be applied to anything thrown, not just her weapons, including rocks, shards of glass, doors or any object, and the object will automatically be strengthened to her tier. When a target has been selected, the item she throws will immediately home in on the target, keeping its kinetic energy constant, moving at a speed that even magical girls find difficult to intercept and is strong enough to deal fatal damage to a magical girl. Once the item is thrown, the target can't be changed. For a target to be chosen, it has to be within Ripple's field of vision and she has to directly know where she is throwing/aiming, meaning her magic won’t work if the target is obscured enough that she cannot make out what it is. Ripple can target a specific or vague part of the target as she wishes, but she cannot estimate a target. Weapon Summoning: The amount of shurikens and kunais that she has is unlimited; there is no running out of ammo, and these items can be used by others. The weapons are all magical. Key: Unmarked | Post-Unmarked Gallery File:MGRP - Ripple 3.jpg|Kano's human and magical girl forms Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7